Masculinity Aspect Manifestation
The power to manifest the aspects of masculinity. Variation of Aspect Manifestation. Male counterpart of Femininity Aspect Manifestation. Opposite to Gender Transcendence. Also Called * Manhood * Masculinity Aspect Embodiment * The Man Capabilities The user embodies the conceptual attributes, traits, and behaviors of masculinity/manhood and gains power from aspects they represent each reflecting the ideal status of being by their physicality, mentality, spirituality and so on. Standards traits of masculinity are traditionally viewed differently throughout cultures and historical periods, but commonly include courage, independence, combat and even their biological sex that users emphasizes their powers and is often associated with their rewards, consequences, and responsibility. The masculine aspects can be different for the principles of manhood, the foundations in gender identity and perceptions of reality. Both males and females can exhibit masculine aspects, traits, and behavior even though they are different, they're still connected to the aspects of femininity. Aspects * Combat: Through the eyes of many fighting is considered act of manliness, having to fighting meany forms of conflicts including mental, physical, spiritual and even conceptual ones. Because of such, combat can very much be apart of man's nature, but what you fight for determines the true character of man. * Phallus: The phallus is mainly known as the symbol of male fertility which granting men strong fertile essence for reproduction, but has also been seen as the pride and power of manhood allowing them capable of gaining perfectly ideal biological aspect of phallus masculinity that many came to admire or even worship. * Power: Men are powerful, power is a common aspect of masculinity due to men being known as very powerful beings practically godlike with supernatural powers. Power in the hands of a man has shown to be a beneficial or dangerous combination through time, either granting salvation to the world or destruction. * Righteousness: Man can be righteous and virtuous because of their nobility, many have seen that truly righteous man in life have proven to be the greatest ones in history because of their sense to always do the right thing no matter how dark the outcome may be, granting the value in doing right. * Sexuality: Sexuality is universally innate within humans both men and women. Male sexuality and behavior can be seen just as similar to females, being sexual beings men can very much be sexually active by the foundation of their sexual nature. * Solar: The Sun in some cultures is seen as the symbol of masculinity because of the greatness of the sun reflecting mankind itself granting men a state of empowerment by the sun. Man can even absorb the energy of the sun itself to gain a powerful and healthy status. * Strength: Strength by itself is iconic to ideals of man, having incredible and durable godlike strength, muscles which reflects the beauty of male appearances and a physical power that can rival that many mighty opponents in existence. * Willpower: The power of will is the greatest strength man has ever proven more worthy of having in life. Will is a great force of incredible power capable of overcoming many great obstacles in existence to achieve one's greatest ambitions. Associations * Aspect Manifestation * Femininity Aspect Manifestation * Gargarean Physiology * Masculinity Manipulation * Sky Father Physiology * Yang Generation Known Users See Also: Masculinity Tropes. Gallery Cartoons/Comics CONAN 400x300.jpg|Conan (Conan the Barbarian) is a very masculine barbarian and very determined. Batman_0683.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) is a true and righteous man who can proven to represent pinnacle of peak human condition at a masculine status. Jim Lee's Mon-El.jpg|Lar Gand/Mon-El (DC Comics) Jason Prime Earth 002.jpg|Jason (DC Comics) is twin brother of Wonder Woman, son of Hippolyta of Themyscira and Olympian God Zeus. Dr fate male version.jpg|Dr. Fate (DC Comics) has fundamental aspects to him including his masculinity. Wolverine_Origins_Vol_1_4_page_-_James_Howlett_(Earth-616).jpg|James Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel Comics) is a very strong and determined man whose is well trained in using his animalistic instincts. Life Television/Movies Optimus-prime.jpg|Cybertronians (Transformers) don't have physical genders but they are able to express their femininity/masculinity through sheer character, like Optimus Prime through his masculine valor and righteousness. Mythology/Folklore Abrahamic Religions Adam.jpg|As the first man, Adam (Abrahamic Religions) incarnates all the masculine aspects to humanity. Some legends say that he also represents God's masculinity when he was created by God. Samson (Biblical) Destroys Pillars.JPG|Despite's his flaws Samson (Judeo-Christianity) a warrior prophet for God, lives up to his godlike given strength and righteousness as a real men. Eros (Grace Mythology).JPG|Eros/Cupid (Greco-Roman Mythology) god of sensual love and desire. Hercules (SMITE).jpg|Hercules (Greco-Roman Mythology), the God of Strength. Priapus_Greek_Mythology.jpg|Priapus (Greco-Roman Mythology) is a fertility god of sexuality, he represent masculinity by his phallus. Cernunnos_by_shaneesja.jpg|The Horned God (Wicca Mythology) is a male deity of nature, wilderness, sexuality, hunting, and the life cycle. Anime/Manga V38-Guts-Manga.png|Guts (Berserk) a man with a determined strength so great that he could slay even the mightiest of monstrous of creatures with sheer willpower. Shin, Captain of the Hi Shin Unit Kingdom.png|Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) Mou Ten Kingdom.jpg|Mou Ten of the Gaku Ka Unit (Kingdom) Ou Hon Kingdom.png|Ou Hon of the Gyoku Hou Unit (Kingdom The man known as Gyou'Un Kingdom.png|Gyou'Un (Kingdom) King Sho, God of War and King of Qin Kingdom.png|King Sho (Kingdom) Calamity Embodiment by Hou Ken.png|Hou Ken (Kingdom) Ou Ki the Lips and Bird of Qin Kingdom.jpg|Ou Ki (Kingdom) Kan Mei, the Giant of Chu Kingdom.png|Kan Mei, the Ginat of Chu (Kingdom) Ki Sui Kingdom.png|Ki Sui of Rigan (Kingdom) Ei Sei, King of Qin Kingdom.png|Ei Sei, 31st King of Qin (Kingdom) Kou Yoku of the Thunder Kingdom.jpg|Kou Yoku of the Thunder (Kingdom) Tou, the Right Hand of Ou Ki.PNG|Tou (Kingdom) Kan Ki the Beheader Kingdom.jpg|Kan Ki, the Beheader (Kingdom) Rin Ko, Flying Spear of Renpa's Four Heavenly Kings.PNG|Rin Ko (Kingdom) Ren Pa Kingdom.png|Ren Pa (Kingdom) Videos Brock ****ing Samson The Venture Bros. Adult Swim Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Sexual-based Abilities Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Male powers Category:Common Powers